


Getting What They Want

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ginny are together and care for each other. They both care for Harry. When the two of them set their minds to getting what they desire, nothing will stand in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What They Want

There were two occupants in the room of requirements as was a regular occurrence these days. Ginny purred in pleasure as Dean's fingers pushed in and out of her pussy as her sex juices flowed over them. She settled against the cushion, panting as Dean softly nibbled on her neck. Their lips met sweetly before they drew apart. Ginny was curled up, secured at his side while Dean gently stroked her back, both enjoying the post orgasmic feeling. They had never had full intercourse, but they had done many other things that made them both orgasm.

The heady feeling didn't last long as their thoughts similarly turned to a green-eyed, raven-hair youth, Harry Potter. Both Ginny and Dean found themselves helplessly in love and in lust with the sixteen year old. Dean wasn't that close of a friend to Harry even though they were dorm mates, so he never held any hope for a relationship more than slight friendship. Ginny on the other hand was close to Harry if only because of Ron, but she didn't think Harry would see her as anything other than a good friend or even little sister. As they both faced the possibility of getting their hearts broken if they told Harry the truth about the depth of their feelings for him, they turned to one another for comfort. Dean and Ginny cared for each other and understood that part of their hearts would always belong to Harry; they were the perfect match given the circumstances and they found they were content with one another. If they couldn't have Harry, this was the next best option and they were slowly coming to experience feelings of love for one another.

They walked to the Gryffindor common room together and split up to go to their respective dorm rooms. Both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

!#$

When the next morning came and Harry barely acknowledged him, Dean didn't think twice. They had never been too close and Harry usually only gave minimal greetings to him and Seamus. Dean simply ignored the fact that he didn't even receive that while Seamus got a murmured 'hello'.

At breakfast, Harry joked with Ron and Hermione, casually throwing a comment to Neville, and completely ignoring Ginny when she tried to get involved in the discussion. Dean's eyebrows rose a little at that and when he saw his girlfriend's downtrodden look, the dark-skinned teen took her hand and rubbed small circles soothingly on her palm. She smiled slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. Her forehead was bestowed with a chaste kiss. He would have done more, but Ron was glaring at him from across the table and he wasn't about to test his luck. After all, the Weasley temper was notorious in Hogwarts and he definitely didn't want to invoke it.

When it was time to go to class, Dean helped Ginny up and gathered her books for her like the gentleman that he was taught to be. He glanced at Harry and was surprised to see something flash in his eyes before they went back to normal. He made a mental note and promised himself that he'd tell Ginny about it when they were alone.

!#$

The couple of lovebirds were cuddled up in an alcove. Dean stroked his fingers through her long, red hair while Ginny lightly nibbled on his neck, sending slight sparks through his body. He was considering how to bring up the subject of Harry and what he saw in those breathtakingly beautiful eyes. He didn't want Ginny to jump to conclusions and get her hopes up, only to have her heart broken. Dean was more experienced, and knew there was a good chance that he was reading too much into it. At the same time, it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility either.

Taking a deep breath, Dean decided to plunge right into the matter. "Ginny, what would you say if I thought Harry might be jealous?"

Ginny tilted her head curiously in an endearing way. "Jealous of whom?"

Dean blushed slightly. "Either you or me. Keep in mind that I'm not completely one hundred percent sure."

Ginny sat up straight, staring at Dean incredulously, but with dawning understanding. "You think Harry is jealous of one of us because of our relationship?"

Dean told his girlfriend about Harry ignoring him in the dorm room that morning when he greeted Seamus. He also reminded her about breakfast, and then mentioned that flash of something that couldn't be identified.

Ginny was getting excited. "It really does sound suspicious."

Dean cautioned her to not get her hopes up. "Even if he is jealous, there's no way to know who he's jealous of. And I'm not even sure if it was jealousy that I saw."

Ginny's mood dampened slightly as she nodded. For all she knew, Harry could be interested in Dean, if it was jealousy. "We need to find out and be certain of it."

"How?"

They went silent as they mulled it over.

!#$

A plan was ready to be put into motion.

!#$

It was after Quidditch practice. Harry had just gotten out of a refreshing shower and a towel was wrapped loosely around his waist. He felt eyes burning into his back and attempted to ignore the gaze. As the guys were leaving, he let the towel slip a bit so he could get his pants on.

A hand lightly grazed his back. He whirled around to find it was Dean. Harry's eyes, which initially looked tired, had now cooled significantly. "May I help you?"

Dean wore a hurt expression, and Harry felt a pang of guilt. "Just answer me one question. What have I done to anger you so much?"

Harry felt even worse now and tried to shrug it off as nothing.

Dean emitted a harsh laugh that sounded out of place coming from his mouth. "Don't you dare play dumb because that's not who you are. You're supposed to be a brash, honest Gryffindor so do your thing."

Harry resolutely remained silent. He was not about to give himself away.

Dean took Harry's silence as a positive sign. If he wasn't talking, there was a chance that he was embarrassed or scared of rejection. The Gryffindor knew that he had to step it up so he could actually have something to tell his girlfriend. Harry's eyes were averted. Taking a deep breath, Dean carefully grazed Harry's cheek with his fingers and avidly watched the young savior's reaction. Dean smiled when the slightly younger Gryffindor closed his eyes and leaned into the warm hand. Dean's hand slipped down to wrap securely around the Seeker's waist. Harry's eyes fluttered open and gazed into Dean's with wonder.

Dean knew it wasn't part of the plan because of Gryffindor honor and all, but he couldn't resist the temptation. He was slightly taller, so he leaned down and their lips connected. It was awkward and clumsy. Harry obviously hadn't had much practice when it came to the art of kissing. That bit of knowledge sent a tiny thrill down Dean's spine. His tongue swiped across Harry's lips and they parted, albeit uncertainly. The muscle plunged in, mapping out the area. One of Dean's arms stayed wrapped around Harry's waist and the other moved up to hold Harry's head so he could deepen the kiss.

Harry's Quidditch calloused hands were bunching up the Chaser's shirt, holding on as if his life depended on it. While Harry was pressed against the lockers, Dean's right knee squeezed in between the Seeker's legs, putting pressure on his hard cock.

They both needed air, so they broke apart, but the dark-skinned teenager didn't want to lose the contact as of yet. As Harry breathed erratically, Dean peppered kisses and nips on Harry's exposed neck, stopping to suckle at the pulse point.

Harry's emerald eyes widened and that was Dean's only warning before he was pushed away with surprising strength. Harry was standing defiantly straight, a fierce glare fixed on his face. "What—Do—You—Think—You're—Doing?" Each word was punctuated by a step forward and magic crackled around him.

Dean wanted to cower. This was the kind of raw power that made one believe that Harry could take on You-Know-Who and win. Dean was ready to beg for forgiveness when he remembered Harry's response to the kiss. "I was doing something you apparently enjoyed immensely." Dean's eyes shifting down made his point to Harry, who still had an impressive erection.

Harry didn't blush like Dean was expecting, and his glare remained. "You have a girlfriend. Ginny…do you remember her? She's my best friend's, your dorm mate's, little sister. You had no right to kiss me." Dean opened his mouth, but Harry didn't let him get in a word. "I'm to blame as well. I shouldn't have allowed the kiss." Or liked it was left unspoken.

"Harry…" Dean began.

"No, Dean. You have a girlfriend who adores you and you better not break up with her because of this. We're going to pretend this oversight in judgment never happened. We are never going to speak about it. Do you understand?"

There was nothing for Dean to do but nod. He couldn't tell Harry the truth without speaking to Ginny first. Harry wordlessly finished getting dressed and left Dean alone in the locker room.

!#$

Ginny let out a fan girl scream when Dean timidly told her what had happened between Harry and himself. Dean concluded that he had no reason to be scared of Ginny's reaction, which he didn't understand. He and Harry might share a mutual attraction, but where did that leave his girlfriend? Ginny though was very optimistic about Harry holding similar feelings for her. He had to admire that in the girl.

After a very intense make-out session, that ended with Dean shirtless and Ginny in only a t-shirt and panties, Ginny declared it was her turn with a mischievous smile. Dean rolled his eyes. Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

!#$

Harry was at his spot by the lake when Ginny finally found him. He was engrossed in a defense book, so the youngest Weasley was able to approach and sit without him noticing. Or at least that's what she thought.

"What is it, Ginny?"

Despite herself, Ginny jumped in surprise while she blushed slightly in embarrassment. She should have known better. "I just wanted to talk."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he gazed at her as if he was sizing her up. "Does this have anything to do with Dean?"

Ginny bit her lip, unsure about how to go about this. She was sick of being the shy, giggly girl around him though. He was still waiting for an answer, so she tried to make it a joke. "If anything, he's honest."

Harry stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why aren't you more upset? I thought you'd hate me if you ever found out."

Although Ginny didn't want to be shy, she didn't want to be so forward that she scared him away. On the other hand, he could be pretty oblivious at times. Harry hated liars, though, so she made up her mind. "How can I be angry when I sympathize with Dean?" Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Ginny leant forward and gave him a short, but very sweet, lingering kiss. Ginny was very pleased that when she pulled away, he attempted to follow to keep their lips connected.

Harry shook his head and seemed to be trying to compose himself. "Gin…first Dean comes on to me; now you do. I'm not sure what's going through your heads. I don't know how far the two of you have gone and I don't want to know. If you're looking for someone to simply give your relationship some spice or a one night thing, find someone else. That's not fair to me and I won't do it.

Ginny was dumfounded because of what Harry assumed. Could he actually think that they simply wanted to use him? He had some low self-esteem; that was for sure. They would need to work on that. Harry was already walking away when Ginny came back to herself. "Stop right there, Potter!" she screamed in her fiercest voice. She smirked when he froze as if petrified. After standing up, she marched around him so she could look him in the eyes. "How dare you think so little of not only us, but of yourself as well!"

Harry snapped himself out of whatever stupor he was in. "What am I supposed to think when two people who are dating each other come on to me separately."

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. Boys could be so stupid. There was no more beating around the bush for her. "How about this? Both of us like you…a lot. Here's another little fact for you. Dean and I got together in the first place because of mutual affection for you. Now, the both of us want you while still wanting each other." She gripped Harry's neck, and forcibly pulled so their lips clashed with fiery passion. Ginny's soft lips brutally devoured Harry's chapped ones. Harry's hands came to clutch her waist so tightly that there were bound to be marks.

They pulled away breathless and locked eyes. "Don't approach me. Tell Dean the same thing. I need time to think." Before Ginny could get in a word edgewise, Harry ran away.

!#$

"You weren't supposed to scare him," were Dean's first words after Ginny sheepishly told him what had transpired by the lake.

"I'm truly sorry, Dean. I know I might have ruined our only chance. I couldn't help myself, though." Ginny's sniffling alerted Dean to what was coming. Like a good boyfriend, he took her in his arms, rubbing her back and stroking her head soothingly, until the danger of tears went away. After a few moments of silence, Ginny asked, "What do we do now?"

Dean took a deep breath. "We'll do what Harry asked of us. We will not approach him at all; we'll wait for him to come to us. We owe him that."

!#$

The separation was torture, but there was nothing they could do. They had many more make-out sessions, just to keep their minds off the person who wouldn't even look at them.

It was much harder for Ginny to deal with it. Dean at least saw him in the dorm room and during some classes. Ginny could only catch glances during meals, passing in the hall, and during Quidditch practice when she had to focus more on keeping an eye out for nasty Bludgers.

Their patience paid off, though, in the most pleasant of ways. Dean and Ginny were once again in the room of requirements, softly kissing. There was nothing hurried in their movements, just gentle love.

The door swung open and they turned to see an uncertain Harry, who also had a touch of determination in his gaze. The occupants of the room swiftly stood; both faces held hopeful looks. "Tell me one thing. Would I just be extra, considered an intrusion, someone you ignore when passions are low?"

Ginny paced forward. "Our feelings for you are equal. We promise you that."

Dean joined his girlfriend. "We would never use you or even consider playing with your heart."

Harry looked between the two of them and must have found what he was looking for. "Kiss me," he stated simply.

Dean didn't have to be told twice and he claimed the shorter boy's lips, nibbling on the bottom one so he could gain access to the sweet mouth, moaning with desire.

At the same time, Ginny bit and suckled on his neck, leaving red marks. Her graceful hands, that were slightly rough due to Quidditch, worked his pants down. Harry's half erect cock slipped out. The only girl of the threesome knelt and took him into her mouth.

Harry gasped at the foreign sensation, his knees buckling. Dean was swift in catching him, gently helping him lower to the ground. Dean's hand worked his shirt up so his navel was exposed to the air. He bit at the navel, eliciting a low groan from the owner, indicating it as a sensitive spot. Dean continued those ministrations as Ginny continued hers.

Dean unbuttoned his own pants, so he could fist his cock that was beginning to feel highly confined. He kept his eyes on Harry's pleasure-filled face.

Harry let out a keening wail as he shot his load down Ginny's eager throat. The girl sidled up and claimed the young savior's mouth in a lustful kiss, letting him taste his own essence.

Harry's hands slowly, showing his uncertainly, grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples through the t-shirt. Ginny showed her pleasure and he seemed to grow more confident in the act.

Dean still worked his own cock. His hand slipped between the two who were still engaged in a heated kiss. Dean's hand that was not focused on his own pleasure, roamed up his girlfriend's skirt, slipping into her panties that were already wet. He plunged his fingers in and out, rubbing at her clitoris. Ginny humped, trying to get more of the feeling.

Dean finally came all over his own hand and kept up what he was doing to Ginny as Harry did the same. Ginny unleashed a cry and her juices soaked his hand. He brought his hand back and licked it clean, very aware of both Harry and Ginny's heated gazes. Ginny dragged his head forward while still straddling Harry to kiss him. Dean then turned to Harry to bestow a gentle, love-filled kiss, wanting Harry to know that he was part of this, the missing puzzle piece.

Ginny finally got off Harry on his right side to lie next to him on the carpeted floor, resting her head on his shoulder. Dean did the same thing, but on his left side.

Ginny and Dean held hands on top of his chest; the three snuggled together quite contently.

They knew that they were going to have a very unconventional relationship and would have to answer a lot of questions from friends and family. There might even be some who would try to break them apart. As long as they had each other though, they would get through all of their future hardships.

As they would find out, the love the three of them felt for each other would help Harry defeat Voldemort in the not-so-distant future.


End file.
